


Without Me

by HDShadowCat



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Aleks is just a big baby and James is really sappy, Alternate Universe, Cuddles, If you haven't seen the Road To E3 episodes you probably won't understand this, M/M, Making Out, Road To E3, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDShadowCat/pseuds/HDShadowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Aleks and James share the bed in the world's worst hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> T H E R E-I S-N O T-E N O U G H-R O A D-T O-E 3-F A N-F I C  
> Tbh I watched the Valentines Special Stream video while writing this so warning for abuse of sappiness and romanticism.

If James were to be completely honest, it'd be a long rather fucked up day. He'd seen things he probably shouldn't have, things he wishes he didn't see (honestly why was that guy naked at the beach), but he'd also be lying if he said he regretted any of it. Except maybe that World's First Del Taco, he's going to be tasting that shit for weeks. Despite everything however, James was still trying to make the most of it, especially with Aleks. No, they haven't really told anyone anything about them and they hadn't planned on it. Aleks wasn't ready for all the publicity and James, well, he wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable in this relationship, so he didn't push. Although, because they couldn't be more romantic together during the trip to their final destination, James found himself daydreaming about it quite more often than he'd like to admit.

 

It was usually during the car rides to the next landmark where he'd stare out the window or mindlessly into his phone screen and think about all the things he and Aleks  _could_ have done if it were that easy. If people just  _knew_ about them. He would have taken Aleks' hand in his as they walked down the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge and kissed his cold, pink nose just because he knew it'd make him flush and embarrassed. James would probably flip the guys off for making gagging noises at the p.d.a too. And when James saw the intense look of fear and anger in Aleks' eyes when they got stuck in the middle of that damn desert during nightfall, he ached to reach out and make him feel better. It killed him that he couldn't rub Aleks' shoulder and make the anxiety lessen or decrease the anger at Jordan by holding him close around the waist while they searched that stupid canyon with flashlights. 

 

Nonetheless, James found a center ground in the secrecy of their relationship. The quick kisses on the side when no one could see them enthralled him and the simple touches that can be taken as friendly made it all worth it. The sheer fact of knowing they could possibly be heard in the hotel room at night or found having a quick make out session in those nasty rest stop bathrooms sent adrenaline coursing through James' veins. It was almost like an addiction. Not to mention the fact that after their little make outs, Aleks would be left breathless and hair gone astray and fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing James had ever seen.

 

So needless to say when James saw the look on Aleks' face when Jordan rolled up to, literally, the world's shittiest hotel, his heart dropped into his stomach. Along with the hopes of having a good night's sleep with Aleks curling up against him. No matter what that boy said, he was a cuddler and James took pride in the fact that he was the only one to know. And then there were the flashbacks of that horrible room they almost stayed in for Comic Con last year. The tiny ass bed, the bathroom/kitchen room and that  _god awful smell._ Aleks wasn't the only one feeling incredibly disheartened by this outcome. The only laughable part of this entire ordeal was the fact that Jordan had to suffer as well, he'd have to face what they almost went through, and are now currently going through which was ten different kinds of horrible all in itself. James figured his chances of getting any more amount of sleep past the 5 hours he's probably had through this entire trip was 0/10 the minute he saw that terrible green sign. 

 

As James changed to lay into bed, he took this time to reflect, as he did with most spare moments during this time. He looked back to when they pulled up to this god forsaken hotel and Jordan went to check them in. He remembered the tired and just completely  _done_ look on Aleks' face as he stretched his tattooed arm behind him. James remembered he'd caught himself staring at Aleks maybe a bit too long to be considered platonic, and then glanced at Dan who he assumed pretended not to notice, and then out the window. They were still in complete disbelief of reliving this experience, this time in full since they booked it last time Jordan planned for them to stay here. It was all just a big fucking joke to these assholes, wasn't it? Of course James realized that long ago, when their first landmark stop was a god damn tree for christ sake. This entire road trip might was well get rid of the name "Road to E3" and replace it with "How Many Times Can We Fuck Over James and Aleks Before We Get to E3".

 

James flopped back on the bed, careful not to let his face connect with the disgusting pillows and blankets that probably have not been washed in god knows how long. He could hear Aleks in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing his clothes. James still found it odd that Aleks never changed in front of him but he wanted Aleks to be comfortable with this. They've been together for a while now and it's already sunk in that if they parted it'd be different for both of them, and not for the better. The last thing James wanted to do was push Aleks so far that he'd back out of this. So he tucked his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling when Aleks walked out of the bathroom, shirtless and wearing flannel pajama bottoms. He stood there for a while, staring at James with that tired and fed up with this bullshit look on his face before rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. "Can't fucking believe this." He muttered, flopping down next to James.

 

James only laughed, turning on his side so that he was facing Aleks. "Could be worse." He said, trying to sound optimistic though he knew it literally could not be any worse. 5 planes have already flown over them in the short amount of time they've been here. Yeah, definitely no more sleep. "How in the hell could it be worse? It literally could not get any fucking worse." James could feel the agitation dripping from Aleks' words, it kind of made him laugh. James sat up, rubbing a hand across Aleks' back and said, "We could be sharing a room with Dan and Jordan too." Aleks groaned. James chuckled, getting off the bed to turn the light off before crawling under the covers and motioning for Aleks to do the same. "I could have been asleep when you got out." James continued, scooting in close to Aleks who laid on his stomach, facing James. "What difference would it make?" He whispered. James could feel Aleks' breath on his skin. "Because then we couldn't make out, asshole." James blurted before he could stop it, Aleks only stared at him before huffing a breath and crossing his arms. "What makes you think I'd want to make out with you." Smug look on his tired face and all James could do was lean in, pressing his lips to Aleks' and just feeling the warmth. They kissed for what felt like a long time, slow and passionate, so unlike all the rushed and needy kisses they shared on the road. James felt Aleks run his tongue on his bottom lip and James smirked despite himself because wasn't Aleks the one who said he didn't even want to make out in the first place? Now he was the one taking it a step further. James pulled back, huffing a laugh. "Still don't want to?" He smiled, Aleks' heavy breath filling the room before he pulled James down for more.

 

His hand tangled in Aleks' hair, as it always seemed to, starting at the base of his neck and running up through the hairs until he finally settled on a place slightly to the left. Aleks pushed into the kiss, melting them together because this,  _this_ was what kept them grounded. What helped them through the stress of keeping everything a secret and dealing with the fact that they were, well,  _them._ Aleks let his tongue run out again and this time James obliged, letting Aleks in so they can take their time tasting each other, re-learning every inch of each other that they could in the short amount of hours they had left. And soon Aleks was moaning, wrapping an arm around James' waist to pull him closer where he could feel Aleks' erection pressing against him. He smiled, of course, and pulled off again. "Easy tiger." He breathed against Aleks' neck, pressing open mouthed kisses anywhere he could. He sucked marks into Aleks' collarbone and kissed a trail up the flat of his shoulder and across his jaw. Aleks was writhing against him. "James." He managed to choke out between the soft gasps and low moans. "What do you need? Tell me." He responded, entwining his hands with Aleks' as the writhing grew more needy, more intense. 

 

"Need you, please." Aleks ground out, his voice completely wrecked and James was proud if he did say so himself. Getting Aleks this undone in mere minutes had to be a new record. And only because Aleks asked nicely did he sit up to straddle Aleks' hips, grinding his own hard on into Aleks. They both bit back loud moans that probably would have been heard three doors down. "God, James." Aleks moaned, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. James leaned down, rutting against Aleks sucking more marks into his neck, nipping and kissing every mark he made. Their hands were clasped together and above Aleks' head as though James was the only force keeping them down to earth.

 

James tried to savor every little gasp and every keening moan that poured from Aleks' lips as they rocked together, the pace growing faster, more rushed, they were both so close. "James." Aleks repeated every once in a while and sometimes it was in a high pitched voice, sometimes it was low, either way James wished he could bottle that sound up, keep it close to him forever. It made him feel so whole, to have Aleks just like this, pliant and completely on edge all because of James. But then this wasn't just a one way street, was it? James was just as close as Aleks, if not more. They exchanged kisses a few more times, James biting Aleks' bottom lip earning an increasingly loud moan and then James thrust down harshly three more times before Aleks' body tensed under James and he cried out a mixture of a moan and James' name. "Holy fucking god" might have been in there somewhere too. 

 

James rocked through Aleks' release before he came himself, claiming Aleks' lips one more time before rolling off and onto the bed again. Their heavy panting was the only sound filling the room until they finally got their breath under enough control to settle down. Aleks rolled onto his side, facing away from James and sighed, tucking his knees into his chest. James just smiled, placing a small kiss on the side of Aleks' head and moved to slot himself behind Aleks. He threw his arm over Aleks' waist, drawing him in. Aleks snuggled in closer to James, finally relaxing when James did and letting out another relieved breath. It made James chuckle. "What?" Aleks said tiredly, though the annoyed curiosity clearly showed through it. "Mister Negative-I'm-too-good-for-lovey-dovey-shit is actually a giant cuddler." James said, making Aleks squirm back into him. There was a silence that hung in the air before Aleks responded with a low "shut up",the sheets muffling his voice. "Love you too." James said, grinning like an idiot, and settling back to finally drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't bother re-reading this when I finished because it's now 2 in the morning so if there are mistakes please let me know and, as always I'm terribly sorry if this sucks, good night internet.


End file.
